


Be Somebody

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Barry, Bad Puns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oliver is an ass in this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Protective Leonard Snart, Snark, Tags Are Hard
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: — Усмири свое эго, Снарт, — фыркает Барри. — Я выкидываю жалобы, потому что то, как ты на английском обозвал Мика Рори «грязной затычкой в жопе» было довольно весело. Никакой благотворительности, я не о тебе забочусь, а о том, чтобы ты мог называть людей тупыми, — заканчивает он, к счастью, вполне логично.— Я думал, ты считаешь меня умным.— Мда, интеллект включает в себя множество областей, видимо, ты умен лишь в математике, — бросает Барри, разворачиваясь на пятках и наконец уходя домой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792488) by [TenSpencerRiedPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease). 



> Старшая школа!АУ, много нецензурной лексики.   
> Говнюк!Оливер, Не меньший говнюк!Леонард.

_Как только все огни меркнут,_  
Я становлюсь просто словами, произносимыми тобой.  
Какая-то странная разновидность химии —  
То, как ты стал частью меня.  
  
Be Somebody, Thousand Foot Krutch

  
  
Когда Барри встретил  _Лео_ , тот выглядел как бродячий кот — одинокий, растерянный, отчаянно нуждающийся в любви и внимании, но больше всего злой.  _Лео_ была нужна помощь, но он слишком подозрительно относился ко всему, что его окружало, чтобы позволить кому-либо вмешаться. Он как дикий кот нападал на любого, кто пытался подойти к нему слишком близко.  
  
Барри пошел домой короткой дорогой, несмотря на указания Джо не появляться в этой части города. Он знал слухи, смотрел новости, но не видел в происходящем здесь ничего пугающего. Да черт возьми, половина всего этого довольно часто случалась в доме Куинов, и никто не говорил Барри держаться от них подальше. Ну, кроме Джо, но тот Оливера до жути ненавидел, и всякие гадости были тут вовсе ни при чем.   
  
Именно поэтому Барри искренне удивился, завидев парня примерно своего возраста, ошивающегося в этом неблагополучном районе. Тот спускался с крыльца дома с очень понурым видом.  
  
Если кто-то и кричит на этого парня, то Барри этого не услышал, потому как пока он снимает наушники, все прекращается — дверь захлопывается, а парень отворачивается и вытирает рукавом нос.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Барри, осторожно подходя к незнакомцу. При ближайшем рассмотрении он опознает сгорбленную фигуру — это Леонард Снарт, который известен своей вспыльчивостью, каламбурами, сарказмом и просто звериной заботой о сестре. В любой другой ситуации Барри никогда бы с ним не заговорил из-за страха быть избитым, но сейчас он готов рискнуть — даже хулиганам иногда нужна помощь.  
  
— Отъебись, — рычит Снарт. Барри заранее это предвидит, но все равно немного тушуется.  
  
— Эм… — тянет он уже немного более неуверенно. — Хорошо. Я… надеюсь, что с тобой все нормально. — Втянув голову в плечи, он отворачивается, собираясь убраться восвояси, забыв об этой мимолетной встрече как о страшном сне.  
  
— Эй, мелкий, — окликает его Снарт.  
  
— Мы вообще-то ровесники, — оскорбленно заявляет Барри. Они иногда пересекались на общих занятиях, если его не подводила память, а она работала как часы, за исключением дня, когда убили его мать.  
  
— Похуй. Ты живешь с копом? — задает вопрос Снарт, угрожающе приближаясь к Барри. Это такая тактика запугивания, Барри прекрасно это понимает, ведь в школе его часто загоняли в угол люди, которые были в два раза шире него.  
  
— Да, я живу с полицейским, — честно говорит он, борясь с желанием сделать шаг назад. Он не собирается выглядеть трусом перед очередным спесивым мудаком.  
  
— Тогда держи пасть на замке, понял? — предупреждает его Снарт, махнув рукой в сторону своего дома.  
  
Барри хрипло смеется.  
  
— О! Ты решил, что я буду трепаться? Я хоть и живу с полицейским, но никаких иллюзий насчет копов не питаю. Я не идиот, знаю, как они относятся к людям, которых считают проблемными, а для них весь этот район заноза в заднице. Я бы и так ничего не сказал, так что не надо меня запугивать, — говорит он. Хоть Барри и разуверился в честности полицейских, Джо был действительно хорошим, но все равно предвзято относился к некоторым людям. Отрицать это было бессмысленно.  
  
Снарт отступает и оглядывает Барри с головы до ног колким недовольным взглядом.  
  
— С чем тебя и поздравляю, мелкий. Что ж тебя так заебало, что ты не любишь копов? — снисходительно уточняет он.  
  
— Во-первых, я не мелкий! — обиженно фыркает Барри. — Во-вторых, у меня есть глаза и жизненный опыт, я знаю, как копы относятся к людям, которых считают недостойными членами общества. Жизнь с копом не делает этот факт меньшим дерьмом. В-третьих, если ты пытаешься дружелюбно общаться, то тебе нужно взять пару уроков вежливости, потому что твои разговорные навыки просто пиздец.  
  
Мда, теперь ожидать можно чего угодно, а если дело дойдет до драки, Барри точно победителем не выйдет — боец из него никакой. Но Снарт почему-то смеется, хотя это мало смахивает на веселье — смех резкий, как удары плети.  
  
— Я думал, что ты жалкий идиот, волочащийся за Оливером Куином, но кажется, я тебя недооценил, пацан, — говорит Снарт, улыбаясь так, что его слова уж никак нельзя принять на веру.  
  
Барри тут же жутко обиделся, потому что, черт побери, он не волочится за Оливером Куином!  
  
— Тогда я тоже тебя недооценил. Думал помочь тебе, но не ожидал, что ты настолько мудак. Конечно, ты еще можешь научиться нормально относиться к окружающим, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ни хрена не получится, — нагло бросает Барри, зарабатывая жесткий взгляд от Снарта.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— Именно то, я сказал, не выебывайся, тебе не идет, — парирует Барри.  
  
— Ты не знаешь меня, чтобы заявлять, идет мне что-то или нет, хотя… мой старик считает иначе, — мрачно говорит Снарт, сердито щурясь.  
  
Барри сдерживает дрожь и продолжает:  
  
— Твой старик издевается над своими детьми, так что плевать на его мнение. Мне не нужно знать о тебе слишком много, я и так могу сказать, что ты умный парень, идиот не может так ловко выкручиваться из наказаний, плюс у тебя высокий средний балл.  
  
— Блядь, откуда ты знаешь про мой средний балл?  
  
— Я помогаю в секретариате. — Барри закатывает глаза. — Не думай, что ты из всех своих наказаний умудряешься вывернуться. Я половину выбрасываю, пока никто не видит.  
  
Снарт выглядит  _сконфуженным_.  
  
— Почему, интересно? — вызывающе спрашивает он.  
  
— Потому что ты как-то раз врезал Тони Вудворту по лицу, а он меня бесит. Я знаю, что я не должен пользоваться тем, что мне дали доступ к документам, в своих целях, но Вудворд прямо диснеевский злодей, так что ты не заслужил получить наказание за то, что наказал его. А еще ты назвал Хартли Рэтэуэя тупой пиздой, это грубо, но мне он тоже не нравится. Я уверен, что и машину у него ты угнал, и это круто, Хартли придурок, — совершенно бессвязно лепечет Барри, нервничая и злясь на самого себя.  
  
— Ты выбрасывал жалобы на меня потому, что я разбирался с теми, кто тебя бесит? Я и подумать не мог. Но мне твоя помощь не нужна, пацан, оставь это все, — говорит Снарт.   
  
Интересно, он понимает,  _как_ палится своей интонацией?  
  
— Добрую половину наказаний ты получил за то, что указывал учителям на их ошибки, я не думаю, что тут ты виноват, — добавляет Барри. — Наверное, тебе стоит присмирять свой характер на уроках, чтобы…  
  
— Держись подальше от моих наказаний, пацан! — огрызается Снарт, не дав ему договорить.  
  
— Я поступаю так, как хочу, — упорствует Барри. Честно говоря, ему бы стоило поменьше париться о наказаниях Снарта, но он не считал, что тот заслуживает выволочки за, к примеру, заявление, что Сингх «тупой как шлагбаум», ведь он был прав. Вообще комментарии Снарта были довольно забавными по большей части, так что Барри считал своим долгом избавить его хотя бы от части наказаний.  
  
— Мне нахуй не нужна благотворительность, засунь ее себе в зад, — не сдается Снарт.  
  
— Усмири свое эго, Снарт, — фыркает Барри. — Я выкидываю жалобы, потому что то, как ты на английском обозвал Мика Рори «грязной затычкой в жопе» было довольно весело. Никакой благотворительности, я не о тебе забочусь, а о том, чтобы ты мог называть людей тупыми, — заканчивает он, к счастью, вполне логично.  
  
Снарт, к вящей радости Барри, наконец успокаивается.  
  
— Я думал, ты считаешь меня умным.  
  
— Мда, интеллект включает в себя множество областей, видимо, ты умен лишь в математике, — бросает Барри, разворачиваясь на пятках и наконец уходя домой.  
  


***

  
  
Люди — чертовски скучные создания, и Леонарду это уже успело надоесть. Он давно уже разобрался, как ими манипулировать, воровать у них ценности или использовать каждого человека в своих интересах. Он научил Лизу всему, что ей нужно было знать для того, чтобы выжить, и будь проклят Снарт, если кто-то попробует воспользоваться его сестрой — он убьет любого. Черт, да если Лиза сама кого-нибудь прикончит, Снарт поможет ей спрятать труп, как идеальный старший брат.  
  
Барри Аллен его просто огорошил, особенно тем, что на поверку оказался совершенно другим человеком. Снаружи он выглядел слабым, его подружка Айрис всегда за него впрягалась, он таскался за Оливером Куином как потерявшийся щенок, хотя Куину было на него насрать. К тому же, Барри никогда ни с кем не спорил — кроме Лена, которого отец вышвырнул из дома.  
  
Но теперь Лену приходится все переосмыслить, потому что Барри Аллен оказывался способен к нормальному диалогу, и это противоречит всему, что о нем знал Снарт. И он выбрасывает половину жалоб на Лена без всяких весомых причин, и это тоже довольно любопытно.   
  
После того как Барри уходит, Лен твердо решает во что бы то ни стало разузнать о нем все, что можно. Нельзя недооценивать таких людей.  
  
Он добирается до Мика, надеясь, что тот впустит его к себе после инцидента, о котором упоминал Барри. В тот день Лену не хотелось терять самообладание, но Мик порой так тупит, что его невозможно слушать. Единственная причина, по которой Снарт с ним до сих пор общается — Мик всегда впускает его к себе.  
  
К счастью, Рори гостеприимно распахивает дверь, несмотря на то, что накануне Лен повел себя по-свински.  
  
— Ты помнишь Барри Аллена? — спрашивает Лен, когда они направляются в комнату Мика, которая, слава богу, чистая. Снарт ненавидел бардак, потому что дома его каждый раз избивали за мусор в квартире. Так что с людьми, не умеющими поддерживать вещи в порядке, у него всегда были проблемы.  
  
— Который встречается с обмудком Куином? — спрашивает Мик. Лен борется с желанием закатить глаза, потому что Мик ведь не тупит, а задает обычный вопрос.  
  
— Он самый.  
  
— И чего с ним?  
  
— Он вроде может за себя постоять, да? — ненавязчиво спрашивает Лен.  
  
— Блядь, ты что, пропустил «встречается с Оливером Куином»? — фыркает Мик. — Этот парень — придурок, каких поискать, с чего ты взял, что этот малец способен за себя постоять? — мда, разумный вопрос.  
  
— Он вынес мне мозг полчаса назад, — говорит Лен.  
  
Мик запинается и тут же оглядывается.  
  
— Чего он сделал? — с расстановкой интересуется он, прекрасно помня о репутации Снарта.  
  
— Он меня огорошил, я не ожидал сопротивления. Теперь я заинтригован, — не спеша произносит Лен, обмозговывая недавнюю ситуацию.  
  
— Что ты хочешь чтобы я сделал? — решительно спрашивает Мик, без лишних слов понимая, к чему Снарт завел этот разговор.  
  
— Найди о нем все, что можешь, рой носом землю.  
  
Мик согласно кивает и уходит к компьютеру, чтобы выполнить поручение Лена. Тот провожает его взглядом и напоминает себе, почему мирится с его тупостью — Мик верный друг, всегда выполняет просьбы. Редкие качества, которые стоят того, чтобы потерпеть идиотские заявления.  
  
В качестве предложения мира Лен решает использовать завтрак. Лучший способ мириться с Миком Рори — это еда.  
  


***

  
  
Барри всегда приходит в класс рано, потому что Джо закидывает их с Айрис в школу перед работой. Обычно он успевает вздремнуть перед уроком, и сегодняшний день — не исключение. Однако его сладкий сон прерывает грохот соседнего стула, на который кто-то садится.  
  
Леонард Снарт оценивающе оглядывает его и говорит:  
  
— Тебе идет сонный вид,  _Скарлет_.  
  
— Кто? — хмурится Барри, смущаясь от нового, но более приятного прозвища, чем вчерашнее «мелкий» и «пацан».  
  
Снарт указывает на его рубашку.  
  
— Забираю свои слова обратно, ты тупишь.  
  
— Да плевать, — бормочет Барри, обратно укладываясь на сложенные руки, но его попытку снова уснуть прерывает звонок. В кабинет входит преподаватель, а за ним Айрис, которая тут же хмурится, увидев Снарта рядом с ним — обычно она сидела со своим названным братом. Барри беспомощно пожимает плечами — что ему было делать? Айрис озирается и садится на единственное свободное место рядом с Миком Рори, недовольно косясь в сторону Барри. Да, Мик Рори — не лучший сосед. Барри как-то сидел с ним на математике год назад и мог бы поклясться, что его конспекты на глазах сморщились, потому что от Мика пахло просто пиздец.  
  
— Она не сильно рада, — комментирует Снарт, наблюдая за Айрис.  
  
— Любой, кто сядет рядом с Миком, рад не будет, от него пахнет как от бензоколонки. У меня все тетради провоняли, — ворчит Барри, потирая покрасневшие глаза.  
  
— О, у меня с Миком таких проблем нет, — смеется Снарт. Барри не успевает спросить, что это значит, потому что учитель начинает проверять посещаемость, и ему стоит сосредоточиться на уроке, иначе он снова уснет.  
  
Это не последний раз, когда Барри сегодня пересекается со Снартом. Он даже не особо обращает внимание на то, что у них сегодня мало общих занятий, а только бесится, потому что Снарт каламбурит не в его присутствии.  
  
Он уверен, что Снарт за ним следит, но за обедом тот куда-то исчезает.  
  
— Что у вас со Снартом? — спрашивает его Айрис, откусывая бутерброд.  
  
Барри пожимает плечами и склоняется над учебником.  
  
— Без понятия. Столкнулись по дороге домой вчера, странно поговорили, в итоге я назвал его мудаком, поэтому не знаю, что его так зацепило.  
  
У шокированной Айрис брови лезут на лоб.  
  
— Ты назвал Леонарда Снарта мудаком? Ты ведь слышал о его репутации?  
  
— Да, но он не собирался меня бить, поэтому какая теперь разница, — бросает Барри, сосредотачиваясь на домашке.  
  
— Поверить не могу! Снарт у тебя мудак, а Оливер нет, хотя последний этого точно заслуживает, — возмущается Айрис, переходя с одной неприятной темы на еще более гадскую.  
  
Барри вздыхает и выпрямляется, отодвигая учебник.  
  
— В миллионный раз, Айрис, мои отношения с Оливером тебя не касаются, — коротко говорит он.   
  
Он понимал, что Оливер — тот еще придурок, и его стоит бросить, ведь тот никогда не изменится, но Барри просто не находил в себе сил на такой дерзкий поступок. Лорел чувствовала то же самое, никто их понять не мог так, как они сами понимали друг друга. Черт, большую часть времени они не могли уследить, с кем встречался Оливер — с ним, с ней, с обоими или еще с кем-то. Единственным плюсом этих глупых и откровенно дерьмовых отношений была Лорел, которая на поверку оказалась отличным другом. Они оба верили, что заслуживают большего, но, по крайней мере, вместе смогли разобраться, почему цепляются за Оливера, даже если и не могли объяснить это словами.  
  
— Я просто говорю, — бормочет Айрис, жуя хлеб. Да, она сделала все, что могла. Барри не хотел, чтобы Айрис вообще пересекалась с Оливером, но ее постоянные допросы и неуклюжие попытки Барри оправдаться привели к тому, что они все же встретились. Все говорили ему бросить Куина, но Барри с упрямством осла цеплялся за него все крепче.  
  
До конца обеда Айрис молчит, но Барри чувствует ее осуждающий взгляд и раздражение. Она пытается быть хорошим другом и терпит. Когда звенит звонок, Барри с радостью убегает туда, где Айрис не достанет его своим осуждением.  
  


***

  
  
Он забывает о Снарте почти до конца дня, но перед последним уроком мудак Вудворт решает, что сегодня хороший день, чтобы въебать Барри Аллену, и поэтому зажимает его возле шкафчика.  
  
— Тебе заняться нечем? — измученно спрашивает Барри. — Ты все время говоришь, что я пустое место, но постоянно докапываешься до меня, тратя свое время. Где тут логика?  
  
Вудворт собирается врезать ему, даже успевает привычно замахнуться, но тут из ниоткуда появляется Снарт.  
  
— Я тебе уже надрал зад, не заставляй меня делать это снова, — ледяным голосом говорит он.  _Так_ Барри никогда бы в жизни заговорить не смог.  
  
— Блядь, Снарт, свали с дороги, — рычит Вудворт.  
  
— Нет. — Снарт не двигается с места.  
  
— Хуй с тобой. — И Вудворт целится прямо в Снарта.  _Черт!_  
  
Снарт ловко уворачивается, и его кулак врезается прямо Вудворту в нос.  
  
— Я тебе и еще раз вмажу. Оставь Барри в покое, — спокойно говорит он. Тони в ответ бормочет какую-то гадость, но Барри уже не слушает, а только во все глаза таращится на Снарта.  
  
— Теперь мы квиты, Скарлет, — заявляет Снарт, демонстративно разворачиваясь и неспешно удаляясь.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, это было? — вскрикивает встрепанная Айрис, бросаясь к Барри. Окружившие их ребята расходятся — сплетни тут же набирают обороты, ничего удивительного.  
  
— Не знаю, — обескуражено признается Барри. — Он сказал, что мы квиты, но… я и понятия не имел, что он мне должен.


	2. Chapter 2

Скорее всего, некоторые люди могут посчитать его отношения с Лорел странными, возможно, в какой-то альтернативной вселенной они должны друг друга ненавидеть, но в реальности они дружат, и довольно тесно. Это своего рода любовный треугольник, в котором они застряли, потому что не знали, в курсе ли Оливер их дружбы или же ему просто все равно. Они считали, что второй вариант верный — Лорел считала, Барри же был чуть более оптимистичным.  
  
— Дождаться не могу, когда я наконец уеду в юридическую школу и избавлюсь от всего этого дерьма, — говорит она, сдувая челку с носа.  
  
По крайней мере, она не последует за Сарой и не свалит на другой континент, хоть та и присылала письма. Барри не думал, что Лорел продолжит с ним общаться.  
  
— Тебе везет. А я застрял тут на всю жизнь, — говорит Барри, морща нос.  
  
— Почему? Зачем тебе идти в судмедэксперты? Я думала, что ты не перевариваешь копов, — удивленно говорит Лорел.  
  
Потому что его жизнь намного сложнее, чем кажется, Барри уже привык идти по кривому-косому пути, и Лорел это вряд ли поймет. Она всегда «делает то, что планирует», и Барри восхищается ее способностью действовать безэмоционально или использовать эмоции в своих интересах. Барри же давно живет в запутанном клубке из разочарований и чувства страха за будущее.  
  
— Так проще. Я выбрал криминалистику, потому что копы могут врать и закрывать глаза на какие-то детали, но доказательства однозначны и всегда ясны. Ты всегда можешь доказать, что кто-то лжет, потому что место преступления подтвердит каждое твое слово, — говорит Барри. Он так и не признался Джо, что тот опосредованно повлиял на его выбор карьеры.  
Дело не в том, что Барри не любил своего приемного отца, а в том, что тот сделал для него очень много. Но то, что Джо не доверял ему, а иногда и Айрис, причиняло боль.  
  
— Ты не думал, что все твои проблемы из-за того, что твой отец в тюрьме? Я о том, что понимаю тебя, ты хочешь быть рядом с ним, но у тебя почти не было выбора, кроме как вариться в этом дерьме годами, так что может тебе стоит… уехать? Посмотреть, как все будет. Найди что-то вроде летней стажировки, попробуй, чтобы понять, твое это или нет. И ты станешь отличным судмедэкспертом, даже если я и убеждена, что твой выбор бессмысленный, потому что криминалисты не менее предвзяты, чем копы, но если в этом правиле и появятся исключения, то это точно будешь ты! — говорит ему Лорел. Барри улыбается, и его щеки заливает довольный румянец. Оливер считает это милым, но сам Барри уверен, что это выглядит стремно.  
  
— Это была бы классная идея, если бы не выпускной год, у меня просто нет на это времени. И спасибо, Лорел, я это ценю, — благодарно говорит он. Их дружба самая странная, какую только можно представить, но на Лорел нельзя было злиться из-за идиотизма Оливера, она довольно легко пошла на контакт с Барри, тем самым начав их непонятное, но долгое знакомство.  
  
— О, ты только посмотри! Оливер написал. Спрашивает, занята ли я вечером, — недовольно произносит Лорел. В тот же самым момент у Барри звякает мобильный.  
  
— Он и мне написал. То же самое, слово в слово, — раздраженно фыркает Барри. Это происходило довольно часто, Оливер понятия не имел, что и он, и Лорел подрабатывают и вообще учатся.  
  
— Мудак, — возмущенно восклицает Лорел, бросая телефон на стол. — Барри, положи мобильник, что ты делаешь?! — она тут же выдирает у него телефон из рук.  
  
— Скажу ему, что занят, у меня проект с Циско, — в свою защиту лопочет он.  
  
— Зачем? Он написал нам одно и то же, пусть в ответ получит фигу.  
  
— Ладно… — огорченно кивает Барри. То, что Оливер мудак вовсе не значит, что они тоже должны вести себя по-свински. По крайней мере, он так считал.  
  
— Еще раз, Барри, зачем? Или тебе напомнить, что он позвал потрахаться нас обоих одновременно, а потом еще и выбирать будет? Почему он думает, что может так с нами обращаться?  
  
— Наверное, потому что мы ему позволяем? — с грустью замечает Барри. — Мы не бросаем его, хотя должны.  
  
— Мы виноваты в том, что он мудак? Не важно, будем ли мы с ним или нет, мы этого не заслуживаем. Даже если мы его бросим, он найдет нам замену, и тогда виноваты будут они. Когда Оливер вообще будет виноват сам в своих действиях? С таким отношением, как у тебя, никогда, — сердито шипит Лорел.  
  
Они оба старательно обходили эту тему. Люди часто говорили, что Лорел — бессердечная сука, потому что она редко проявляла эмоции, кроме злобы, но так считали только те, кто не знал ее близко. Лорел обладала сильным характером, иногда казалась отстраненной, умела игнорировать других, но все это не делало ее бессердечной.  
  
— Я думаю… — начинает Барри. В ее словах где-то половина правды. Он понимал, куда клонит Лорел, но… они ведь все еще были рядом с Оливером, разве это не делало их ответственными, раз они не уходили от него. Они оба знают, что оставаться едва ли не опасно, так в чем смысл? Барри понимал — они оба заботятся об Оливере, несмотря на то, что никакого смысла в заботе о том, кто даже не думал о них, не было.  
  
— Эй, — тихо говорит Лорел. — Все в порядке. На следующий год мы точно закончим все это дерьмо и будем встречаться с другими.  
  
— А если… я этого не хочу? — со вздохом спрашивает Барри.  
  
Лорел подпирает подбородок рукой.  
  
— Я понимаю, понимаю. Я тоже не хочу ничего менять. Насколько процентов это пиздец? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Видимо, на все сто. — Друзья считали Барри чуть ли половичком, который мог стерпеть все. Он полагал, что они правы — он мог разорвать эти отношения, но…  _не хотел._  
  
— Да уж. Люди думают, что лучший способ повеселиться — это напиться и потрахаться! А ведь что лучше пирожных и диска «Дрянные девчонки»? — с усмешкой спрашивает его Лорел, и Барри не сдерживает улыбки. Ему нравилось выпивать, но он должен был признать, что некоторые, в частности, Оливер, перебарщивают с алкоголем.  
  
— Да, но если ты добавишь шоколадный сироп в коктейли, будет круче, так что в бухле есть свои плюсы, — говорит он. Лорел считает, что у него отвратный вкус в выпивке, она пила только чистый виски… мда, и у кого тут нет вкуса? Точно не у Барри.  
  


***

  
  
Снарт теперь постоянно сидит рядом с Барри на уроках труда, а Айрис постепенно надоедает общество Мика. Барри чувствует вину, хотя он не настаивал на компании Снарта, но и не выгонял его, это ведь грубо. Сегодня он вообще опоздал на урок, потому что накануне вечером сбежал из дома к Оливеру — Джо знал о его планах, поэтому посадил под замок, но это того стоило.  
  
Едва успев, Барри влетает в класс и обнаруживает, что Айрис села с Миком, место возле Снарта свободно.  
  
— Спасибо, что не я с ним сижу, — осторожно говорит Барри, садясь на стул. Он ждет, что Снарт скажет, что теперь он должник или еще какую хрень, но тот молчит, только пристально разглядывает Барри от макушки до пяток.  
  
— Не выспался? — без обиняков спрашивает он, и Барри тут же заливается краской от стыда.  
  
— Не твое дело, — бормочет он, отворачиваясь.  
  
— Художество на твоей шее говорит лучше любых слов, — многозначительно произносит Снарт. Барри на добрых восемьдесят процентов уверен, что сравнялся цветом с самыми спелыми помидорами черри. Снарт нагло смеется. Блядь, Барри точно надерет ему зад.  _Ладно_ , хотя бы будет пассивно-агрессивно игнорировать его, но все же.  
  
— Итак, Скарлет, Куин хорош в постели? — спрашивает Снарт несколько секунд спустя, пока Барри мучительно молчит, разглядывая свои пальцы. — Видимо да, раз ты миришься с его ублюдским поведением.  
  
Барри снова краснеет.  
  
— Боже мой, на кой черт тебе это знать? — шипит он вполголоса, сгорая от стыда.  
  
— Расслабься, я пытаюсь тебя взбодрить, — с ухмылкой говорит Снарт, прекрасно видя, что ему это удалось с блеском.  
  
— Теперь сделай одолжение, отвали, — стонет Барри.  
  
— Не ной, Скарлет.  
  
— Меня зовут Барри. Как  _клубника_ по-английски —  _strawberry_ , которая красная как я. Блядь, этого более чем достаточно, чтобы ты запомнил мое имя.  
  
— Конечно,  _Скарлет_ , — с серьезным видом кивает Снарт и опять смеется, когда Барри замучено воет, прикрывая рукой лицо.  
  


***

  
  
Барри плюхается на свое место в столовой. Он жутко зол, потому что его ждет гора домашки, еще нужно сделать работу по дому, а вишенкой на торте стал Джо, который сказал, что Барри наказан за то, что сбежал ночью.  _Снова_.  
  
Циско смотрит на то, как ворчащий Барри устраивается за столом. Кейтлин не отрывается от своей домашней работы.  
  
— Хай. Ты какой-то злой, — беспечно замечает Циско. Блядь, какая поразительная наблюдательность.  
  
— У меня домашки на три года вперед, и я наказан, — жалуется Барри. По крайней мере, Айрис с ними нет, поэтому за свой побег он не получит.  
  
— Может, теперь стоит перестать убегать по ночам, тогда наказывать тебя не будут, — сурово говорит Кейтлин, видимо, беря на себя обязанности Айрис.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, пускай парень живет полной жизнью! — подмигивает ему Циско. — Кажется, он классно провел время! — Барри краснеет, а Циско продолжает. — Я не смогу помочь тебе с проектом, но зато у тебя нет партнера по лабораторной, который выливает на твой член кислоту. Но зато я заработал свидание, так что да, очко в пользу Циско!  
  
— Что? — Кейтлин подозрительно щурится. — Ты идешь на свидание с тем, кто вылил на тебя реактивы? Ты идиот, — констатирует она, возвращаясь к своей домашке.  
  
Барри вытаскивает задание в надежде успеть написать хоть что-нибудь до звонка.  
  
— О, да ладно, вы не рады за меня? Говнюки, — обиженно говорит Циско, запихивая в рот огромную ложку жаркого.  
  
— И почему ты назначил свидание своему неуклюжему партнеру? — спрашивает Барри, чтобы подбодрить своего бедного друга.  
  
— Потому что она  _горячая_ , почему же еще! — отвечает Циско так, будто это самое очевидное.  
  
— Все мужчины — идиоты, — фыркает Кейтлин.  
  
— Ладно тебе, только девяносто девять процентов из нас, два процента нормальные,  _Ронни_ , например! — Циско радостно хлопает в ладоши. И как ему удается так ловко выкручиваться, он просто гений! Конечно, Ронни и Кейтлин могут стать довольно хорошей парой, но Барри, как правило, старался не лезть в эту тему, прекрасно зная, как людей бесит, когда вмешиваются в их личные дела.  
  
— Ради бога, Циско, послушай Барри и не лезь! — зловещим шепотом говорит ему Кейтлин. Барри смеется, ведь приятно, что его старания иногда замечают, особенно если это старания молчать.  
  
— Окей, но у Барри точно не стоит спрашивать совета насчет отношений, извини, чувак, не смотри на меня так, это правда, а я никогда…  
  
— Ни с кем не встречался, — заканчивает за него Кейтлин. — У Барри вообще-то есть опыт.  
  
Ха, выкуси, Циско!  
  
— У меня свидание, — снова повторяет Циско с таким видом, будто это что-то меняет. Они продолжают пререкаться, поэтому Барри сосредотачивается на своей домашке, которая оказывается намного проще, чем он думал поначалу. Он может даже успеть сделать ее во время перемен, хотя какая разница. Джо сегодня дежурит в ночную смену, так что они даже не увидятся, когда Барри вернется со школы. Ну, хотя бы он проведет вечер без наказания, и он с нетерпением этого ждет.  
  
— Барри, скажи ей, что они с Ронни классно будут смотреться вместе! — просит Циско. втягивая Барри в ненужный ему спор.  
  
— Кейтлин, ты можешь встречаться с теми, с кем захочешь, — говорит он, после чего Сноу широко улыбается и тычет Циско в кончик носа. Друг обижен, но Барри не чувствует себя виноватым, ведь Кейтлин довольна.  
  
— Ты не умеешь веселиться, — говорит Циско, обиженно морща нос.  
  
— Да, так все говорят, — скривившись, соглашается Барри, поднимаясь со стула и удаляясь из столовой, оставляя Циско бесполезно тратить усилия на то, чтобы заставить Кейтлин начать встречаться с Ронни.  
  


***

  
  
Направляясь домой и мысленно планируя дела на вечер, Барри снова сталкивается со Снартом.  
  
— Как такое возможно? Раньше я видел тебя только несколько раз в неделю, а теперь вижу везде, куда бы не пошел, — возмущенно говорит он, безуспешно разглядывая его бесстрастное лицо.  
  
— Я отлично прячусь и появляюсь, все зависит от эффекта, который нужен, — говорит Снарт, и это звучит как полная бредятина.  
  
— Бред не неси, — огрызается Барри. А вообще-то, такой навык ему бы не помешал, потому что он мог бы бегать к Оливеру без опаски спалиться перед Джо. И Оливер начал бы замечать его почаще, и Лорел бы пригодилась эта способность, они же оба много вложили в эти отношения. Черт, у Барри даже с Лорел были отношения, хоть и строго платонические. А с Куином только какая-то хрень.  
  
— Спорим на десять баксов, что завтра ты меня не заметишь, — предлагает Снарт.  
  
— Идет, — кивает Барри. — Будешь должен!  
  
— Нет, — уверенно говорит Снарт. — И раз уж мы заговорили о ставках… Что ты знаешь о Циско Рамоне?  
  
— Какое отношение Циско имеет к ставкам? — хмурится Барри.  
  
— Мы с Миком поспорили, кто его убьет первым — Лиза или я, — охотно поясняет он. Теперь до Барри наконец доходит, кто опрокинул на Циско химикаты. _Лиза, блядь, Снарт._  Он быстро вытаскивает телефон и отправляет другу одно сообщение за другим, говоря срочно бежать, а то его прибьют.  
  
— То есть ты его знаешь? — подытоживает Снарт.  
  
— Да, знаю. И если ты воздержишься от его убийства, это будет круто, он классный, — неуверенно говорит Барри. Но Снарта хрен переубедишь.  
  
— Ты и Куина хорошим считаешь, — парирует он.  
  
— Нет, то есть да, короче, Циско хороший снаружи, а не глубоко внутри, как Оливер. — Возможно, Барри слишком доверчив, но он всегда старается искать в людях хоть что-то хорошее, неважно, какие они при этом говнюки. Кроме Клода Фролло, он чистое зло. И Тони Вудворта. И, наверное, Хартли.  
  
— Правда? — издевательски изображает изумление Снарт. — Хороший значит! Лиза сказала, что он пригласил ее после того, как она пролила на него кислоту. Зачем он это сделал? — спрашивает он с таким видом, будто уверен в том, что Барри знает причину. И Барри знает — Лиза была горячей, но такое он Снарту никогда не скажет.  
  
— Можно я не буду отвечать? — просит он, отводя глаза.  
  
— Дай угадаю, — медленно говорит Снарт. — Потому что она горячая.  
  
— Зачем задавать вопросы, на которые ты знаешь ответы, — бормочет Барри, надеясь, что тем самым не подписывает Циско смертный приговор.  
  
— Обман — лучший способ убедиться, что ты прав. Но мне любопытно, что из этого выйдет, пока пусть живет, — говорит ухмыляющийся Снарт.  
  
Барри вздыхает и трет щеки.  
  
— Бедный Циско… — шепчет он себе под нос. Его лучший друг понятия не имел, во что ввязался, когда пригласил Лизу Снарт на свидание.  
  
— Было бы хуже, если бы Лиза его отшила. Она может быть… той еще стервой, — улыбается Снарт, но Барри это не внушает никакого доверия. Однако когда ему приходят сообщения от Циско, Барри понимает, что ему уже пора домой, иначе он опоздает, и Айрис сдаст его Джо.  
  
— Это все круто, но мне пора, я наказан, так что… увидимся… — прощается он, спешно удаляясь.  
  
Брошенное ему в спину «увидимся, Скарлет» подытоживает их скомканный разговор.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Барри возвращается домой, Айрис, к счастью, нет, поэтому он идет к себе, чтобы заняться домашкой и сделать вид, что он вообще ни разу не опоздал. Циско прислал ему дюжину сообщений с текстом SOS, а Барри написал ему, что если он хочет остаться в живых, то должен пойти на свидание с младшей Снарт. Естественно, Циско не сразу понял, о чем речь, иногда он слишком тупил, но когда до него дошло, он испугался до полусмерти.  
  
Айрис возвращается домой через полчаса — она раскрасневшаяся и счастливая донельзя, на что Барри старательно не обращает внимания.  
  
— Ты вовремя пришел? — спрашивает она, вспоминая о своих обязанностях тюремщика.  
Барри мог соврать, но почему-то признается, готовясь к взбучке.  
  
— Я опоздал на полчаса.  
  
Айрис хмурится.  
  
— Ты долго шел? Ты знаешь, что не особо переживаю, не как папа, так что никаких проблем.  
  
Он снова мог бы соврать, но Айрис была такой понимающей.  
  
— Я решил, что не стоит испытывать удачу.  
  
— Ну ладно, на следующей неделе я снова твой надзиратель, так что ты можешь делать, что хочешь. Просто возвращайся домой прежде, чем папа вернется. Но если твои дела связаны с Оливером, то я мгновенно тебя сдам, потому что ты заслуживаешь лучшего, даже если не признаешься. Ладно, проехали. — Айрис прыгает на кровать, сминая покрывало. — Угадай, что!  
  
— Айрис, ты села задницей на мою домашку! Свали с моих вещей, а потом уже рассказывай, что у тебя там случилось, — говорит Барри, небольно пихая ее ногой.  
  
Она в ответ толкает его, но послушно переползает с горы тетрадей.  
  
— Я познакомилась с парнем! — взволнованная Айрис счастливо хлопает в ладоши.  
  
— Это… круто? — спрашивает Барри демонстративно неуверенным тоном.  
  
— Дурак, порадуйся за меня! — Айрис ногтями впивается ему в колено. — Я встретила кое-кого, и он кажется классным!  
  
— Это потрясающе, Айрис, — улыбается Барри. — А где вы познакомились?  
  
Айрис закусывает губу.  
  
— Айрис? — что-то тут явно не чисто.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, — просит она. — Ничего страшного.  
  
— Тот факт, что ты говоришь про него «ничего страшного» пугает еще больше.  
  
— Я торчала в нашем колледже, готовила статью, ну, помнишь, когда папа месяц со мной не разговаривал, потому что я решила, что хочу быть полицейским, И там я встретила этого парня…  
  
— Айрис, ты не можешь встречаться с парнем из колледжа, это жутко! — испуганно восклицает Барри. Кроме этого, какой уважающий себя студент будет встречаться с девушкой из старшей школы?  
  
— Я выпускаюсь через несколько месяцев и мне уже восемнадцать! Кроме того, Эдди первокурсник, поэтому у нас разница всего лишь пару лет, — говорит Айрис.  
  
— В чем подвох? — спрашивает Барри, потому что проблема должна быть. Несмотря на то, что у Айрис есть вкус, с парнями ей все время не везло.  
  
— Ну… ничего ведь нет плохого в том, что он считает меня  _студенткой колледжа…_  — в конце фразы Айрис будто бы задает вопрос.  
  
— Айрис! — Барри просто в ужасе. — Нет, так нельзя! Ты должна сказать ему правду! Как до этого вообще дошло? — Айрис частенько вляпывается во всякие истории, которые берутся непонятно откуда, но вот это было уже из ряду вон!  
  
— Ну… я занималась своей журналистской ерундой, он подошел ко мне… Барри, он был таким милым. Он просто предположил, и я сказала, что перехожу из другого колледжа, и ведь это не ложь, я перехожу, но из школы…  
  
— Айрис! Сейчас же расскажи ему правду! И это вранье и ужасный способ начать отношения.  
  
В конце концов Айрис грустно вздыхает.  
  
— Хорошо, но только потому, что ты прав. Он очень милый и вежливый, — говорит она, снова начиная улыбаться.  
  
Довольный результатом Барри наклоняется ближе к ней, отбрасывая тетради.  
  
— Ну, какой он?  
  
Айрис радостно взвизгивает и затягивает длиннющую восхищенную двадцатиминутную тираду.


	3. Chapter 3

Барри как обычно сидит рядом со Снартом, но без привычного нахального стеба кажется, что Леонарда нет и в помине. Тот молчит, будто воды в рот набрал, видимо, хочет выиграть спор.  
  
Он вообще не вспоминает о Снарте до обеда, пока не сталкивается с перепуганным Циско.  
  
— Чувак, ты в норме? — спрашивает Барри, видя, как Рамона трясет.  
  
— Нет, не в норме, — вздыхает Кейтлин. — Видимо, его свидание с Лизой прошло не так уж хорошо, иначе с чего бы  _твоему дружку_  Снарту ему угрожать.  
  
— Да не друзья мы, — хмурится Барри. Они теперь вообще не разговаривают, какая тут дружба вообще. Сегодняшняя тишина между ними была странной, по правде говоря. Барри иногда казалось, что Снарта вообще не было на других уроках, но потом он оглядывался и видел Снарта на своем привычном месте.  
  
— Как ты не умираешь каждый раз, когда он с тобой говорит? — спрашивает Циско.  
  
— Ну я же не приглашаю его сестру на свидание, — фыркает Барри. — На самом деле, он не такой уж страшный. Просто все время сыплет колкостями и… щурится. Думаю, ему нужны очки. — Он не врал, Снарт и правда все время щурился. Да, наверное, нужно ему об этом сказать.  
  
— Да бля, я понятия не имел, что она его сестра! Какой «не страшный», я чуть не обоссался! — шипит Циско, зарабатывая неприязненные взгляды от Кейтлин и Барри одновременно.  
  
— Он не так уж и плох. Просто всегда какой-то злой, — удивленно добавляет Барри, не понимая, чего так боится Циско.  
  
— Это  _ты_ с ним можешь нормально общаться, — нервно говорит Кейтлин. — Леонард Снарт совершенно точно пугает. Я тебе не завидую, Циско. И поэтому я не ввязываюсь в отношения. — Она улыбается, но зря: тема опять съезжает на ее _отношения/не отношения_  с Ронни, только на этот раз Кейтлин сама в этом виновата.  
  
— Не во мне тут дело, я просто…  _разговариваю_ с ним. И он отвечает, как нормальный человек, — говорит Барри. Между ним и Снартом ничего нет, ну, разве что кроме их странного знакомства, но это не считается. — Как свидание-то прошло? — спрашивает он у Циско, меняя тему.  
  
Судя по тому, что Циско планировал позвать Лизу на второе свидание, если бы не Снарт, все прошло неплохо. Но теперь Рамон был в ужасе. В конце концов Барри принимает волевое решение самостоятельно поговорить со Снартом ради Циско, потому что тот не способен пойти к Леонарду и сделать это сам, как взрослый человек.  
  
Но до конца дня Барри так и не пересекается со Снартом. Встречаются они в секретариате, когда Барри роется в жалобах, ища там имена Снарта и Рори.  
  
— Ты должен мне десять баксов, — заявляет Снарт вместо приветствия.  
  
Барри сначала вообще не понимает, о чем речь.  
  
— Черт возьми, — бормочет он, вспоминая о споре. Приходится достать десятку из кармана и отдать Снарту. Тот самодовольно улыбается.  
  
— Оставь ты эти жалобы, мне нравится спорить с преподами.  
  
— Мику тоже нравится? Он реально думает, что Уоллер — нацистка? — Да, Аманда Уоллер была чокнутой, давала им огромную домашку только для того, чтобы задолбать.  
  
— Теперь ты еще и Мику удумал помогать? — интересуется Снарт.  
  
— Только потому, что на этот раз он прав, — говорит Барри. — Иначе он бы уже сидел в классе для наказаний. — Их разговор почему-то напоминает флирт, но Барри слишком тормозит, чтобы осознать это окончательно.  
  
—  _Скарлет_ , не нужно тут расшаркиваться и пользоваться своими привилегиями, — смеется Снарт, прислонившись к стойке, за которой устроился Барри.  
  
Глупое тело предает несчастного Аллена. Он краснеет и смущается.  
  
— Я не расшаркиваюсь и не злоупотребляю властью, прекрати намекать… О, жалоба на Хартли, одно наказание. Теперь их  _два_! — Барри старательно переправляет единицу на двойку.  
  
— Ты настоящий преступник, Скарлет, так нагло забиваешь на правила! — с ухмылкой замечает Снарт.  
  
— Отвали, я выкидываю жалобы на тебя, ты должен сказать мне спасибо. Итак, у тебя есть десять баксов, ты доказал свою правоту — ты умеешь сливаться с толпой. Все, разобрались. Чего ты тут тогда стоишь? — дерзко спрашивает Барри, в упор глядя на Снарта.  
  
— Может, мне интересно торчать тут и трепаться с тобой, — многозначительно произносит Снарт. Барри ненавидит свое тело — он опять краснеет.  
  
Ответить он не успевает, потому что в секретариат врывается Лиза.  
  
— Лен, прекращай тут сюсюкаться, у нас куча дел! — рявкает она.  
  
— Приятно было поболтать,  _Скарлет_. — Снарт на прощание нахально подмигивает и хлопает дверями.  
  
— Я на год старше тебя, коза! — доносится из коридора.  
  


***

  
  
Барри снова сумел улизнуть; на этот раз незамеченным, но проблема с возвращением домой теперь стоит особняком. Но он решил на это забить, целуя Оливера — это был прекрасный способ убить время.  
  
— Тебе не пора еще? — спрашивает Куин, соприкасаясь кончиком носа с носом Барри.  
Последний улыбается совершенно по-идиотски.  
  
— Нет, у меня еще несколько минут в запасе, — отвечает он, снова прижимаясь к губам Оливера. Иногда так легко забыть, что Барри Аллен — вторая скрипка после Лорел и, что вполне возможно, еще кого-нибудь. Барри эксперт в игнорировании того, что на самом деле Оливеру на него плевать.  
  
Оливер отлично целуется — у Барри достаточно опыта, он многих целовал, но Куин просто вне конкуренции. Он будто всегда знает, что и как хочет Барри, и последствия таких долгих поцелуев фантастические — уставший язык и покрасневшие губы. Прекрасно.  
  
Оливер прикусывает его нижнюю губу.  
  
— Тебе пора, — говорит он, но не опускает Барри, а только снова целует.  
  
Барри растворяется в этой нехитрой ласке, за одним поцелуем после короткой передышки следует другой.  
  
— Вот теперь точно, иди, — шепчет Оливер, а Барри в буквальном смысле видит гребаные звезды. Он отрицательно качает головой, но понуро встает и смотрит на окно.  
  
— Увидимся, — тихо прощается он, забираясь на дерево, которое так удачно выросло прямо напротив его окна. Оливер с земли смотрит, как он возвращается в спальню — наверное, беспокоится, ага. Барри машет ему и закрывает створки.   
  
Теперь у него есть  _целый час_  до подъема. Тьфу.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты какой-то уставший,  _Скарлет_ , очередная длинная ночка? — спрашивает Снарт, когда Барри вваливается в класс и плюхается на свое место — он задремал прямо у шкафчика, позорище какое.  
  
— Ага, и кажется, оно того не стоило, — говорит он. Вчера ночью все было круто, но утром Барри с отвращением почувствовал себя использованным и каким-то дешевым.  
  
— Серьезно?  _Печеньку_ будешь? — Снарт и правда протягивает ему коричневый кругляшок с розовой глазурью. Какая-то параллельная реальность.  
  
— О, ты будто читаешь мои мысли. Я люблю клубничное. Спасибо. — Повеселевший Барри берет скромный десерт.  
  
— Да, как твое имя по-английски,  _strawberry_ , такая же красная, как ты, — слово в слово повторяет Снарт то, что Барри сказал через день после того, как они официально встретились.  
  
— Ты это помнишь? — Барри изрядно удивлен.  
  
— Конечно! Надо было додуматься такое сморозить, никогда не забуду, — смеется Снарт.  
  
Барри опять краснеет.  
  
— Это мило, — тихо говорит он, улыбаясь и жуя печенье. До самого звонка они молчат, изредка поглядывая друг на друга, и на следующем уроке снова оказываются на соседних стульях.  
  
— Ты опять тут, — комментирует Барри.  
  
— Мне надо списать домашку, — пожимает плечами Снарт. — А с Миком каши не сваришь.  
  
— Если ты спишешь, дай списать мне. Я процентов на восемьдесят уверен, что и половины не понимаю. — Он лукавит, конечно, просто его не слишком устраивает средняя оценка по этому предмету. И это чисто заморочки Барри, другие бы и не парились.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, Скарлет, — говорит Снарт, на что Барри брезгливо морщит нос.   
  
Появившаяся в дверях Айрис бросает на него обиженный взгляд и снова присаживается рядом с Миком. Рори оглядывается на них и явно веселится. Наверное, они с Айрис подружатся на почве того, что лучшие друзья их бросили. Или нет, между ними явно нет никакого взаимопонимания.  
  
— Так, ладно. Я хотел тебя попросить отстать от Циско. Он хороший парень, дай ему шанс.  
  
— Тебе нравится отвратный тип парней, — хмыкает Снарт. Он в чем-то прав, но друзья-то у Барри нормальные!  
  
— Один человек вовсе не намекает на то, что вкус у меня плохой. Друзья у меня крутые! — Все, без исключения. Циско классный, Кейтлин умная (главное — не давать им цапаться из-за фигни), Айрис так вообще вне конкуренции.  
  
— Ты  _шесть месяцев_  встречался с Линдой Парк, — с сомнением произносит Снарт.  
  
— А с ней-то что не так? — Линда любила тусовки, но это вовсе не делало ее плохой.  
  
— Кроме того, что она психопатка. И не отрицай этого, Барри, она чокнутая. И твои текущие отношения нездоровые, и не спорь.  
  
— Во-первых, Линда не чокнутая, а просто немного эксцентричная. А Оливер горячий, пусть и с тараканами. Я знаю его с другой стороны. И во-вторых, блин, ты помнишь мое имя, какого тогда хера называешь  _Скарлет_? Ты ужасный человек,  _Лео_. А Циско хороший, он нравится Лизе, тебе надо дать ему шанс!  
  
—  _Лео_? — Снарта перекашивает. — Теперь я точно не дам Циско никакого шанса.  
  
— Да брось!  _Лео_ звучит классно! Я думал об этом вчера вечером,  _Лен_ звучит тупо,  _Ленни_ — еще хуже,  _Леонард_ так и вовсе пиздец,  _Снарт_ рифмуется со всякой херней, а Лео — красиво. Итак,  _Лео_ , и не смотри на меня так, ты меня тоже дразнишь, это месть. И отстань от Циско, он не виноват, что твое имя идиотское.  
  
Барри кажется, что он выиграл этот спор, потому что Снарт перестает возмущаться.  
  
— Ладно, но только потому, что я буду звать тебя  _Скарлет_ , мне нравится. Будто ты щенок. И нося имя Барри, ты не можешь осуждать чужие имена. Особенно общаясь с парнем по-имени Циско.  
  
— Мое полное имя Бартоломью, а Циско — Франциско, — бормочет Барри, избегая смотреть Снарту в глаза, ему слишком неловко.  
  
Снарт ржет так, что его выгоняют из кабинета.  
  
— Увидимся позже,  _Лео_ , — невозмутимо говорит ему Барри. Весь класс в шоке, но не потому, что Леонарда Снарта выгнали, а потому, что он смеется.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно, Мик более чем удивлен внезапной привязанностью Снарта к Барри Аллену. Конечно, парень довольно милый… какой-то легкий. Мик почитал о нем, о чем честно поведал Лену — Барри оказался умным, но не без проблем, его мать убили, когда он был маленький. Лен прекрасно понимал пацана, жизненное дерьмо было ему не чуждо, он прекрасно знал, что такие происшествия могут сделать с головой. Но Барри совершенно не производил впечатление психа, был сообразителен и эмоционально сдержан, видать, справился со случившимся.  
  
Конечно, Лен ревновал. Как вообще он мог увязнуть в отношениях с этим ублюдком Оливером? Мик разузнал, что Барри дружил с другой пассией Оливера, Лорел, и кто, черт подери, вообще так делает?  _Барри Аллен, вот кто_. К тому же, над ним было весело прикалываться — он краснел и вовсе не боялся Снарта. Редко можно было встретить того, кто его не опасался, хотя сам Леонард себя боялся. Легче было не иметь привязанностей. Люди задавали неудобные вопросы, совали нос не в свое дело. Мик был исключением из правил, потому что знал, что не надо лезть в бутылку, именно поэтому они давно дружили.  
  
Вся остальная информация, собранная о Барри, была полной кашей.  
  
 _Пункт первый_ : Барри идиот, раз не понимает, в какие дерьмовые отношения вляпался, и слишком тормоз, чтобы что-то с этим сделать. Учитывая остальную информацию о нем, было неясно, что его так держит. Но люди часто подолгу живут с теми, кто над ними издевается, и Снарт был последним человеком, который имел право судить Барри. Многие понятия не имеют, что такие отношения могут сделать с психикой.  
  
 _Пункт два:_  он туповатый и наивный. Не совсем так, было легко принять поведение Барри и внешнюю пассивность за глупость, но это не так. Когда они встретились, Барри показал вполне здоровый скептицизм относительно полиции, несмотря на то, что воспитал его коп. Любой человек, обладающий глазами и здравым рассудком, мог сомневаться в решениях полиции, но только не Барри.   
  
Почему-то его считали неспособным постоять за себя, такое чувство, что люди вообще его не знали как следует. Барри прекрасно умел защищаться, у него отлично получалось словесно давать отпор. И вся его глупость была напрямую связана с его отношениями с Оливером Куином, и, честно говоря, Снарта это здорово бесило. Пацану нравился просто мерзейший тип парней, когда Снарт указал ему на это, тот выглядел расстроенным. Наверняка он это понимал, но разве можно его в этом винить?  
  
И последним, но не менее важным, был пункт номер  _три_ : ум, который бездарно тратился из-за пунктов один и два. Можно было вывернуть этот факт наизнанку, обвинить  _старшеклассников с комплексом превосходства_  в том, что они не способны читать между строк и думают, что если человек все время улыбается, то он идиот. Лен знал, что мир вокруг полон дерьма, быть счастливым страшно, но это не означало, что довольные жизнью люди не понимали всех опасностей. Барри, казалось, прекрасно понимал, что происходит вокруг него, но все равно был счастлив. И Лен не собирался из-за этого считать его глупым.  
  
Теперь то, что он узнал о Барри, обрело смысл.  
  
Во-первых, пацан чертовски любил красный цвет, носил его почти всегда — а красный связан со страстью и агрессивностью. Если цвет действительно ассоциируется с характером, в Барри было много страсти и, пожалуй, добросердечности, хотя он скрывал последнее. Лен был уверен, что если скажет об этом Барри, тот начнет спорить, но он найдет массу аргументов, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения.  
  
Это приводило к «во-вторых» — Барри на самом деле не был ковриком для чьих-нибудь ног. Он не чурался споров, не боялся тех, у кого была жуткая репутация. Независимо от того, как развивались его отношения с Оливером, Лен сомневался, что Барри терпел уж совсем свинское отношение. Конечно, Снарт не знал еще многих мелких деталей, но планировал когда-нибудь в них разобраться.  
  
И в-третьих — Барри был неисправимым оптимистом, даже когда не надо было, но эту черту его характера никак нельзя принимать за глупость. Идиотом он не был, его оптимизм не застилал ему мировосприятие, как и несовершенства полицейской системы. Он просто казался счастливым парнем, который верил тем, кому не стоило. Но это была не глупость, а неравнодушие.  
  
В-четвертых — Барри был неравнодушным человеком, его нелегко было разозлить. Но если вы увидите его с плохой стороны, он способен на мелкую месть и ловко уходит от ответственности. Одна из причин, по которой Лен решил, что Барри не идиот, заключалась в том, что тот использовал свое очарование в своих интересах. Хартли, узнав о двойном наказании, возмутился и пожаловался, но ему никто не поверил, сославшись на то, что Барри  _«хороший мальчик»_  и  _«никогда бы такого не сделал»_ , а еще он  _«никогда не трогает жалобы»_. Барри отлично изобразил изумление — распахнул невинные глаза и захлопал ресницами. И ни один человек не смог бы уличить его во лжи. Даже Хартли задумался и в итоге сдался. Стоило ему уйти, Барри ухмыльнулся, радуясь тому, как ловко умеет манипулировать руководством школы. Теперь у Хартли было двойное наказание, которое он даже не зарабатывал.  
  
Это приводило к «в-четвертых с половиной» — Барри нормально относился к Хартли, пока тот не начал заебывать Циско. Таким образом, он защищал тех, кого обидели, но это не касалось случаев, когда обиженный этого заслуживал. Но он защищал Оливера, который был тем еще козлом. Значит, Барри искренне верил в то, что Циско хороший парень, а в случае с Куином все было шиворот навыворот, и это Снарт находил необычайно интересным.  
  
Короче говоря, никто не знал Барри Аллена на самом деле — вот, что из всего этого вынес Лен.  
  
— Итак, братец, чем это ты так занят? — интересуется Лиза, плюхаясь на его кровать.  
  
Лен смотрит на сестру из-за своего крошечного стола, который они совсем недавно сперли. Целый, блин, стол. Люди — придурки.  
  
—  _Барри Алленом_ , — говорил он, потому что нет смысла скрывать это от Лизы, она все секреты раскопает, как не прячь.  
  
— О, прикольно, — усмехается Лиза. — Так что тебя так заинтересовало? Говорят, что в нем ничего особенного нет.  
  
— Те, кто так говорит — кучка идиотов. Представь мое удивление, когда в школе, где больше тысячи учеников, есть один, которого недооценивают и воспринимают неправильно. Это и делает его интересным. И он поручился за твоего Циско. — Лен решил, что Лиза зацепится за своего парня и оставит размышления относительно Барри. Он любил сестру, но кое-что предпочитал оставлять при себе.  
  
— Правда? Он хороший? — Лиза могла сама о себе позаботиться, она не питала иллюзий относительно людей и не считала себя цветком, над которым нужно трястись, но Лен считал себя ответственным за ее благополучие.  
  
— У него дебильное имя, но я не могу его судить, ведь меня зовут Леонард Снарт, — с неприязнью говорит Лен. Леонард было еще терпимо, но Снарт — уже перебор. Одноклассники могли кучу прозвищ напридумывать, как заметил Барри, но Лен умудрился заработать такую репутацию, что для них это было себе дороже.  
  
— Тебе нравится Циско? — с искренним любопытством спрашивает он. На его вкус, Лизе нравились странноватые парни, а она считала, что они особенные, умные. Она хорошо разбиралась в людях, так что вряд ли связалась бы с кретином. Циско хоть и был слегка того, но все же производил впечатление нормального человека.  
  
— Вообще он милый. Много шутит, и за юмором прячет свои чувства, еще он неловкий, но это нормально. И когда он коснулся меня, я вздрогнула, поэтому больше он меня не трогал. Это мило, — небрежно говорит Лиза, но Лен прекрасно знает, как это важно для нее. Ей не особо везло, людям нравилось считать, что они имеют право вторгаться в ее личное пространство.  
  
— Хм. В таком случае, мне тоже он по душе, — с улыбкой говорит Лен.  
  
— Отлично, тогда перестань его пугать, он и так боится. Я сама могу его отпугнуть, если понадобиться, ты же знаешь. — Несмотря на все слухи, Лен навалял всего одному парню, который сказал какую-то гадость про Лизу.  
  
— Хорошо, но если он причинит тебе боль, я его убью, — обещает Лен.  
  
— Тогда тебе придется освоить некромантию, братец, потому что я пришибу его первой! — Лиза слезает с кровати и вприпрыжку идет к двери.  
  
Лен смеется. Да, он отлично ее натаскал.


End file.
